User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Kizaru: The Final Clash
Summary: Sasagawa Marimo Kenshin arrived on an island in the New World. Once again, he chose to travel alone, because there was a person he wanted to meet there. The reason why he wanted to meet that certain someone remains unknown. On his first day on the island, Kenshin met a very attractive girl, both by looks and personality. He quickly befriended her and also came to know some of her friends. One of her friends that caught his attention is Mizuki, a red haired, muscular guy, who's dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Kenshin tested Mizuki's power and figured out he's nowhere near his level, so he made Mizuki promise in a few years the two will fight on equal ground. Kenshin's presence on the island didn't remain unoticeable, because a pirate working directly under Kaido started wrecking havoc, mainly for fun. Kenshin, despite the girl's advice, chose to fight Kaido's henchman. Without much effort, Kenshin managed to defeat him. However, he would come to pay for this. More pirates from Kaido's crew came on the island, in order to fight Kenshin. More than that, some members of the Big Mom pirates that were already on the island for a business with candies found out about Kenshin's actions and decided it might be a good idea to punish him. The two groups of pirates attacked Kenshin at once, with the swordsman having no choice but to let himself get beaten up, while the girl was watching. The following day, Kenshin decided to leave the island, to prevent causing more trouble to the girl and everyone else on the island. Before he could get on his ship, the girl stops him, saying he should stay. The two talk for a little and in the end, both Kenshin and the girl agree that it's better if he leaves. However, Kenshin gets attacked by the three prince brothers. Due to his injuries, Kenshin is not really capable of fighting back, especially since one of the three prince brothers is an ex-Vice-Admiral. One of the three attacks the girl, which is what triggers Kenshin's anger. Understanding that attacking the three brothers might anger the king of the country, Kenshin decides to take all the attacks that were meant for the girl. In a half dead state, the girl reveals herself to be Hinata, Kenshin's childhood friend. Kenshin tells her that he figured that out long ago, but he didn't know how to bring it up. Kenshin gets captured by the three brothers, who plan on using his strength and Devil Fruit powers in order to produce more weapons for the underground business of the king. Knowing that there's no way Kenshin would accept slavery, Hinata runs to the prison where Kenshin is held captive and yells at him to free the country with all he's got. Finally being free to act as he wants, Kenshin escapes out of his cell, then he calls the Mafia Pirates and calls them on the island. A huge war starts, with Mizuki having to fight the ex-Vice-Admiral, while Hinata fights the prince that attacked her the other day and Kenshin takes on the third prince. Hinata and Kenshin manage to win rather easily. Hinata remains in the town in order to fight off the royal guards, while Kenshin rushes into the palace, where he meets up with the king. The king threats Kenshin that if he lays a single finger on him, he will call an Admiral on the island. Due to the anger and frustration built up inside him so far, Kenshin attacks the king with no hesitation and takes him down, however, not before the king could make the call. Shuji, the captain of the Mafia Pirates starts fighting the ex-Vice-Admiral and in the end, he manages to win. From inside the palace, Kenshin hears that Admiral Kizaru arrived on the island already, so he starts looking out for him. Category:Blog posts